Aster Achool
by StingerMaple 03
Summary: Just read it


**A/N: This is a continuation to the fantastic fanfic "The Date" by ( I forgot who ).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the original fanfic, nor Transformers (I'm not Hasbro). This is how I would continue the story, LoL**

PST, 'warp." asked Chromia.

"What is it?" responded Skywarp.

Skywarp sat in between Chromia and Jetfire in 5th period. This being the most boring class, Mia thought, she wanted to know if Skywarp had a strong connection to Starscream, just like Thundercracker. "So, last night, did you see anything concerning, Screamer?" she asked in enthusiasm. Unfortunately Skywarp said NO, his connection with Starscream wasn't as strong as Thundercracker's. WHOOSH!! An engine roar was heard over the school and Skywarp with no hesitation said " Thundercraker, and Starscream!" Meanwhile... across the school campus Arcee was in the library reading books. She sighed thinking about when Starscream would ping her. "Arcee can you pass me the book above your helm plz" asked Shockwave. "Oh, sure. Shockwave can I ask you something."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"No problem, just wanted to ask what you are doing here, at a school?"

"I'm a science professor"

 **As we skip to After School**

A loud jet roar was heard as Skywarp took off, reminding Arcee of Starscream. "Ah Slipstream, you wouldn't happen to know where Starscream is right?" And on que, Arcee was receiving a ping from Starscream. Starscream told her that he was making his way to her apartment hoping she was already there. And just like that Arcee transformed into a blue Motorcycle heading towards her apartment. Fortunately she arrived 2 minuets before Starscream did. She waited outside for his arrival, but when he arrived she saw something else. "Starscream? You're looking great!" Arcee said happily . Starscream said "Thank you, my love." Starscream had adapted his look from the 2015 Robots in Disguise. Starscream is much bulkier, stronger, smarter, and faster. "Ah, there you two are" said Thundercracker. Chromia soon after said "I'll allow both of you to interface, on one condition; STARSCREAM!!! start singing."

Starscream sighed and said FINE!

"Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games

We got everything you want honey, we know the namesWe are the people that can find whatever you may needIf you got the money, honey we got your disease

Jungle, welcome to the jungleWatch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, kneesUh, I, I want to watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by dayIf you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to payAnd you're a very sexy girl, very hard to pleaseYou can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for freeIn the jungle welcome to the jungleFeel my, my, my serpentineOoh, I want to hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here every dayYou learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we playIf you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventuallyYou can have everything you want but you better not take it from me

In the jungle, welcome to the jungleWatch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, kneesI'm gonna watch you bleed

And when you're high you never ever want to come downSo down, so down, so down, yeah

You know where you are?You're down in the jungle babyyou're gonna dieIn the jungle welcome to the jungleWatch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, kneesIn the jungle welcome to the jungleFeel my, my, my serpentineIn the jungle welcome to the jungleWatch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, kneesIn the jungle welcome to the jungleWatch it bring you to youIts gonna bring you down, ha!" sang Starscream. Every bot wowed. "Alright you two can interface, Arcee! use protection please." "Ok".

Once both Starscream and Arcee were alone, the fun began. Arcee pushed Starscream on the berth and said "Protection? We don't need that, I want you to give me your overload! Give me my first Sparkling.PLEASE!" begged Arcee. "Don't you want to be a teacher, Arcee?"

"Whenever I'm with you all I want to be is your sparkmate." Arcee replied. Starscream felt her hands over his spike/pelvic region. "I want to lick your, your, your serpentine" Arcee teased Starscream. Arcee sighed and said "I won't let Chromia down, just overload in my mouth." As soon as Arcee was about to lick the tip of his spike, Starscream grabbed her helm, and rammed her into his spike. Once Starscream let go, Arcee would stop. She is giving him helm (bad joke). "Wow. My, my Arcee. Who knew you could had the power to make me feel warm inside." This lasted for about... 25 minutes. Sure enough, Starscream could hold back anymore so he overloaded in Arcee's mouth. "Wow Starscream, that was a lot of overload. Aww, I love you Starscream!" "Me too"

 **The next day..**

"So... Arcee, I heard a rumor that you were dating Starscream!" Shutterstruck said with laughter. "What! Who told you that!" Arcee said in anger. (Shutterstruck is a femme, and she loves to spread rumors.) Once Arcee entered her first class everyone sang "Arcee and Screamer sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Just like that the door was kicked open, and through came Starscream, pissed off! "Shutterstruck! I had a feeling you would be here!" Starscream said furiously. Every bot inside was shocked to hear Starscream's voice. "Oh, what's the matter. Yes to everyone I look new, but believe it or not this is my original protoform!" Starscream transformed and Shutterstruck was scared to even look at Starscream in his optics. "Starscream!"

"Hello Bumblebee, nice to see me isn't it."

Bumblebee went up to Starscream to stop him from hurting Shutterstruck. "Starscream, stop!" yelled Bumblebee. "I'm not going to hurt her ya know. But I know who I will... Skywarp!"

"Why Skywarp. He told me his connection to you was very week." Chromia protested. "Incorrect, Skywarp has as stronger connection with me than Thundercracker does. I can't believe that you believed Skywarp."

Starscream left the room heading towards Skywarp! "Skywarp!!" Skywarp turned around to see an angry tri-color seeker making his way toward his. Warp transformed into an F-18 and flew away."

To be continued...


End file.
